User blog:Niamhmay/Week Five - Summary
*Daily Round Up **Monday - Friday *Summary of Project *Reflections on Project Monday As the physical journal was proving difficult in maintaining, transcribing and sending, I decided that created an online space that would hold my research material for the installation would be best. I created a tumblr titled A Mad Installation. I’m currently working on the first piece for the installation, ‘The Longest Minute - Sound into Light’, which is a multimodal piece that functions by the vocal output of the participant. This output determines the nature of the light installation. Screen Shot 2015-07-08 at 12.17.41.png|A Mad Installation homepage Screen Shot 2015-07-08 at 12.18.10.png|Journal Mainpage Screen Shot 2015-07-08 at 12.18.00.png|Screenshot of Gallery Screen Shot 2015-07-08 at 12.17.50.png|Screenshot of Journal dropdown The project got off to a slow start as without any technology to work with I was having trouble visually conceptualising the final work and thus, the path to create it. To overcome this, I got a box from my undergraduate of sensors (some working, some long burnt out) and was able to start work on the basic functionality of the piece. I’ve yet to fully envision the end result, but started illustrating ideas to help me. I’m hoping that once I start on a good path, it will fall into place and this ‘wall’ I’ve found myself up against will vanish. I also went over emails that were sent at the weekend and responded to them. 'Meeting One ' Today, we had our weekly meeting. Rich brought a set Pink Flamingo Lights that could be used for our installation. Although if we do not use the casing, the LED lights can be stripped and repurposed. On thursday, Rich is meeting with Glen later to discuss and decide upon what technology can be used and what cannot be ordered. Five weeks in and the primary issue has been with getting approval for equipment. This has slowed down the process as people are unsure what they are working with. We worked out issues with envisioning final conceptual piece. Keep it scalable, get smaller components working correctly. Cathal Office - boxes of old equipment. Look through it. Although we still do not have a space yet, we worked on how to frame a table so that it could work in a general space: The final table will be around 12 foot table, at 2 ½ - 3 feet wide. If we have trouble masking the table or inserting it into the overall space, a Gizebo was suggested by Rich. At a low price, they can be styled easily and are easily transportable. Gearóid has two at home, albeit a smaller size than may be needed (10ft by 20 to fit the table in room.) - look at physics building and see if there is appropriate space. During the meeting, Rich mentioned that the Wikia was inconsistent and unpleasant to look at. Tuesday evening I emailed Rich stating that I would help with this as while the Wikia is not a straightforward interface, it is interesting to work with on a front end design level. Work Progress: For inspiration, I decided to go back to basics and ‘hit the books’. I ordered a number of titles from the TCD Library that I hoped would encourage some lateral thinking. Arduino for beginners : essential skills every maker needs. Although I’ve used Arduino & sensor technology, I decided that a refreshers course would help). Arduino project handbook : complete guide to creating with Arduino - Mark Geddes. Programming sound with pure data : make your apps come alive with dynamic audio - Tony Hillerson. I usually use Max/Msp Jitter to create generate or interactive art, but the university does not have a license for them and as I cannot afford to purcahse, I have opted for Max’s free close relation, Pure Data (PD) Personal Reflection on Project: A personal interest of mine is the intersection between technology and the space we live in. Design Ethnography can be beneficial for denatured modernised living, which due to the technological revolution of the past few decades strips interactions between others and the space in which we live of organic quality. This is something I would love to address with my pieces, not in a way that detracts from the wider concept, but on a sub level. nice fam pic! Category:Locations or Category:Blade Break 4 Category:Blog posts